


Switching Things Up

by ForUs



Series: The couple series [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForUs/pseuds/ForUs
Summary: One night Tharn gets a little rough and it ends in blood, chaos and trying new things.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: The couple series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816015
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. What happened that night?

They had been away from each other just one day, but when they both arrived at the condo they dropped everything, embracing each other. Pushing their lips together, stroking each other's bodys. Type let go of Tharn's lips after biting in his lower one.

> "I have missed you so much." Type exclaimed, trying to take his breath under control again. But seeing the older one looking right into his eyes, into his soul. It

was impossible. Tharn moved his hands on Type's body. Letting them slide over his cute little ass and the up, taking the fabric of Type's t-shirt with him. Then tossing it on the floor. Pushing Type against the wall. Starting to trail kisses down his nech, shoulder. In response Type shivered and moaned with need, as he started tugging at Tharn's shirt.

Tharn stopped for a moment, letting the other boy remove his shirt for him. Letting his eyes fall on Tharn's body, sliding his left hand over his abs, while he with his right hand started to unbotten the other boys pants. Reaching for the already hard cock that he had longed to have inside him. Feeling his boyfriend thrust inside him, hard and good, hitting his prostate. But he was quickly woken up from his daydream by Tharn who lifted him up in his embrace. Carrying him to bed.

> "I've missed my sweet little kitten." Tharn whispered into his ear. "Missed being inside of you, hearing your sexy moans that tells me how much you want me."

Type moaned from hearing the deep dark sexy voice by his ear. Feeling his boyfriends breath on his neck. He was lost in the pleasure and didn't realize until a moment later that Tharn had already stripped him and himself of both of their clothes. He was now lying on the bed naked, with his lover hovering over him, kissing his body, sucking, leaving marks everywhere to claim the boy he loved. "You are so sexy, you know. When you bed and whimper underneath me." Tharn let his lips starting to kiss Type's hard length, tasting the salty pre-cum. Tasting his baby kitten. "I'm gonna take you so hard tonight." He bit his lip, before he lowered his head, taking Type's cock in his mouth. Licking and sucking. Just to hear the other boys moans.

> "Ahaaaa... Nhnn, so good" Type moaned taking a grip in Tharn's hair. "Mo.... More. Nhnnn.... Please."
> 
> "My baby wants more? You want me to fuck you hard and nice? Using you for my own pleasure?" Type moaned from hearing Tharn's raspy voice.
> 
> "Yes, please." He replied, as Tharn started to kiss his neck, as he stretched out to get the lube from the nightstand.
> 
> "Spread for me baby, I want you to spread your legs wide. So I can look at your hole as I'm stretching it with my fingers." Type blushed while he obeyed the

olders request. 

> And then he felt a wave of pleasure spread through his body, as Tharn pushed one of his lube covered veiny fingers inside of him. Aiming directly at his prostate, making him moan.

> "Nhn.... Mo.....Please... I waa..." He whimpered.
> 
> "You are already begging my dear?" He said as he pushed in one more finger into his boyfriends hot cavern, leaving said boy only to moan.
> 
> "Fuu...Fuck Tha-nhn... Inside....aha...mhm."
> 
> "You are so tight, I need to prepare you more kitten. I don't want to hurt you."
> 
> "You won't hurt me stupid, just.... just fuck me. With your dick." He snapped, which led Tharn to just smug at the other. Removing his fingers from Type's hole.

Climbing on top of him, leaning down, kissing him. Letting his tongue slip into Types mouth. Swallowing the moans his little kitten made when he with one long thrust, pushed deep into his hot cavern. Not waiting a single moment he started to move. Going slow, but with every thrust he slamed in harder.

> "Ah...Ah...Nhn, ThAA-rnhn. So good.......Mhm.... Har...Harder."
> 
> "My baby wants it harder?" He asked inbetween his moans.
> 
> "Yes, dady, please." Seing Type before him, hearing him beg. He just couldn't reject his grumpy little kitten, when he was so obediant and sexy. So he started to

thrust harder, making the younger boy moan even louder. Whimpering underneath him, moving himself up against every thrust to get evrything. Feel everything. So he could feel where Tharn had been for days. Suddenly a wave of pain and pleasure flooded him and the only thing he could do was screaming, moaning. Trembling underneath his lover.

> "Th-nhn... I-ah..... Cumhm... Ple...ahah.. Please." He begged.
> 
> "Cum for me baby. I wanna hear you, see you when you surrender to the pleasure I'm giving you. That was all Type needed to hear to let himself go, feeling his

whole body tense, as he trembled and started to jerk. Having hit white cum shoot out from his dick, smearing itself onto his stomach. And when he had come down from his orgasm, he started to feel the pain again. That pain he had felt before. He bit his bottom lip to not vry out in pain, as Tharn thrusted inside of him one more time, before he could feel his boyfriends cock pulsating inside him, marking him with his cum. 

> When Tharn slipped out, it wasn't just cum and lube around him, that also leaked out from Type. But also blood. Tharn looked at the boy in shock.

> "Tharn, what is it?"
> 
> "Type, are you in pain?" Tharn asked, the feeling of guilt spreading in his body.
> 
> "A little, but I'm just sore." He answered, seeing the guilt in his boyfriends eyes as they filled with tears.
> 
> "No, I hurt you. I was too rough," He started sobbing, "I'm so sorry." Type looked at his lover, crying infront of him. He was confused until a throabing pain hit him

in his ass.

> "Tharn, Tharn? Tharn!" Type stood up, feeling the cum leaking from his ass and embraced his crying Tharn. When Tharn didn't embrace him as well, he let go and

turned around seeing the blood stained sheets. Then he looked to the floor, seeing a trail of blood leading to him. He looked at his legs, confused by the blood running against them. And then it hit him, the pain, the blood, Tharn crying, feeling guilty. 

> _After this, Type draged Tharn with him to take a shower, so tey got cleaned up. After that he got Tharn into the driverseat and sat beside him, feeling how stupid he was who didn't put something in his boxers to collect the blood, as he felt the blood sipping through them. Tharn took him to a hospital and they got to know that Type had a raptured blood vein in his ass, that would clog itself in a while and then heal. Until the blood clogged, he had to wear period pads and when he felt pain he could take painkillers. And they also got told, that until the wound had heald, properly Type could have nothing in his ass and it could take a while. Because when he was going to shit, it might rapture again. This meant that they couldn't have the normal anal sex that they both loved and enjoyed. So it was during this time, they started to think about switching things up._


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing to try.

Tharn lay on Type's chest, crying and feeling guilty for hurting him. Type pet his hair trying to comfort him. Trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. 

"I'm so sorry...." He sobbed and Type smacked him in his head.

"It wasn't your fault, how many times do I have to tell you?" The other boy looked up at his boyfriend, looking comforted by the other's anger.

"I Just want to make it up to you." He sat up, looking with pleading eyes at his kitten, who just sighed in response.

"Well then, let me fuck you." Type said, a pink color spreading on his cheeks. 

Tharn thought about it, they had talked about it before. Himself being a bit sceptical, since he couldn't think about himself as a bottom. Well He had only bottomed once, with P'San and since they didn't really love each other and trust each other the way he does with Type, maybe it would work. He loved being the top, ever since he first topped with N'Tar. He knew right that moment that he was born to be a top. Born and born, he was more comfortable, enjoyed it more when being the top.But if his kitten wants to try, then let's try. Because he wanted to show Type, how much he love him and trust him.

Type didn't need any time to think, he wanted to try. He had never been top, with a boy. And he was wondering what he was supposed to do. Well he new what he was supposed to do. But he didn't know how, he didn't want to hurt Tharn. So he started to count up things needed;

  * Lube, that we have a lot of.
  * Condoms? Or should we do it bareback as we usually do?
  * Stretching Tharn properly.
  * Blow job, definetly blow job to ease Tharn a bit.
  * Pain killers, if Tharn needed them afterwards.
  * Tharn always do stuff for me when we have had sex. What should I do for him? Like he is the one that cleans up the mess, being big spoon, making sure I'm okay. Am I supposed to do that now?



Type shook his head, trying to calm himself down. The position in bed had changed, with Tharn holding Type in his embrace, kissing his neck and whispering sweet things, before it got quiet because he fell asleep. Type wasn't awake a long time after, he fell a sleep a couple of minutes after his boyfriend. Feeling safe in his embrace.

The next day arrived and Type was walking slowly, sitting weird, trying to get through the pain. He met up with Techno before the first class and his friend could directly tell that something was wrong.

"Type, what happened to you?" He asked, regretting it almost instantly, when he saw Type looking furiously at him. "Ehm, you..... Eh, forget I asked." He added nervously.

"Shut up!" was the only reply Type could think of and then he started to walk towards their classroom. Trying to ignore the pain and the fact that he had a menstrual pad in his boxers, if he were to start bleeding again.

The first classes went pretty well and when it was time for lunch they went to the canteen. Seeing Tharn already seated at a table, having baught food for both him and Type.

"Seems like your lover is here." Techno said giggling, before he smiled at Tharn and then hurried away to buy food. And to not get his ass kicked by Type.

Tharn still had that pleading look of guilt in his eyes and when Type realized it he sat down beside Tharn pushing at his head.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, looking angarily at Tharn who smiled in confusion.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You are so stupid, get over it. Now." Tharn nodded in response "It wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't his fault?" No asked when he sat down and Type directed a death glare at him. Neither Tharn nor Type had seen that Techno was heading towards the table again and when No heard their conversation, knowing that Tharn was there to keep an eye on his wifey, so he ddin't kick Techno's poor ass, he dared to ask.

"Nothing." Type whispered, pretty loudly to his friend, as he felt Tharn's hand on his thigh.

"Does it have something to do with the look of pain on your face?"

"Techno, shut up!" No was suprised by the fact that it was Tharn who had spoken. Which meant that he was on to something. Something really embarassing.

"Well, you can tell me anything." He said smiling, "I have been in your co...." He quickly shut his mouth when Type stood up from his chair, ready to kill him right then and there. Tharn stood up beside he boyfriend, laying his hands on the other's shoulders. Pushing him down slowly and gentle so he sat down again.

After lunch Type skipped the last of his classes, so he wouldn't want to attack that little shit as fast as he said something. Techno is a good friend, only that he is waaay to nosy. 

So at home he just chilled preparing for the night. Making himself ready for the new thing. To try the new thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the second chapter. It's not much smut and stuff, because I will save all of that for later.


	3. The switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.

After school Tharn had band practise, but he wasn't really able to concentrate on the drumming. Because of what was waiting for him at home. The other's noticed it and said that, if Tharn wasn't up for practice he could go home and rest.

So that's what he did. Only that rest didn't wait for him at home. But his lovely little kitten, who was going to be on top. Who was going to try, to give him the pleasure he always gave Type.

Type were looking at tv, laying on the couch when he heard the door open and then shut.

"Baby, I'm home." Tharn's voice was sweet and Type melted when he saw his boyfriend walking around the corner. Smiling. "I brought food." He added sitting on the floor, by Typ'es stomach.

"So sweet." He replied, blushing and kissing Tharn on the top of his head. Then placing his chin on his head, just to watch Tharn's beautiful veiny hands, as he prepared to food. He wanted to have those fingers inside him, clench around them. Feeling the perfect pleasure they gave him and then, feeling Tharn's cock slowly entering him. Fucking him senseles until he forgot his name. But that wouldn't happen for a while.

"You went home early?"

"Yeah, or else it would be a big risk that Techno wouldn't be breathing right now." Type replied sitting up in the sofa, looking down at Tharn and grabbing his shoulders. "And you? Your home early from practice?"

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate, so they told me to go home." A warm feeling spread through his body, as he felt the other boy started to massage his shoulders.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Type asked, worried about his love. But Tharn just shruged his shoulders.

"No, nothing's wrong and I feel fine." He sighed.

"Then why couldn't you concentrate?" He gave his boyfriend a confused look, as he let go of his shoulders. Sliding down from the couch to sit beside him.

"I-" He answered, pausing for a moment. Taking in the view of the beautiful face that was infront of him. "I couldn't stop thinking of the person, waiting for me to get home. So we could have some fun. Just him and me." He said, with a deep, dark, seductive voice and Type could feel how the blood in his body quickly ran down between his leg. Making him incredible horny, from just words said by his lover.

Type took a grip on Tharn's chin, moving his face toward his. Looking into his eyes, staring into his soul. Before he leaned in and kissed the older boy. Tharn replied emediatly by giving back the kiss, slowly starting to opening his mouth a little, letting Type slip his tongue into his mouth. Taking everything that Type would give him. Loving the taste of him, wanting more, laying his hands on Type's back. Sliding them in under his shirt and that's when Type broke the kiss. Breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Tharn asked, taking his hands off of Type.

"Wanna do this now?" He asked, his eyes glowing. Tharn only nodded in reply, standing up, dragging Type up with him.

"But, I want to do this right." He whispered into Type's ear, starting to kiss his neck. Nibling, sucking. Marking him.

"Tharn." Type moaned, "Get on the bed." He pushed the other away, "It's my turn to take care of you." He snapped and the other boy felt how tight his pants were suddenly. Feeling his cock press hard against them. Type noticed emidietly. Pushing Tharn to the bed and sat down on the floor, spreading Tharn's legs. Smiling wide, when he started to kiss the fabric over Tharn's croach. Which earned him a low moan in return. Tharn took a grip in Type's hair, tugging at it.

"Can we just-" Tharn silenced himself when Type unbottoned his pants. Trying to drag them off of him, with no success. So Tharn stood up letting Type take off his pants, then sitting down again, so that Type could take them of properly, so they weren't at his ankes and then throw them away.

"I know what you want...." He said, starting to stroke Tharn's legs, then placing kisses on them. "But you always tease me. And I want you to feel as good, as I do. When you fuck me fast, but gentle." Type tried to get that deep sexy voice Tharn was so good at, but completly failed. But when he looked up into his boyfriends eyes, he knew that Tharn liked it.

"Are you sure you can control yourself, like I do?" He said with a moan, when Type took of his boxers, exposing his roch hard cock, starting to trail kisses on it. He kept on just placing kisses on Tharn's length for a while, before he licked the head, which made Tharn shiver all over. Then Type moved his face away from Tharn's crotch and stood up. Letting Tharn look as he undressed himself. Stripping down to just his boxers. Then he went for Tharn again, taking of the shirt he still had on and then pushing him down, so he was laying on the bed. 

Type took a deep breath, then crawling up on the bed over the other. Looking down at the love of his life. Smiling. Before he lowered his face, so he could meet Tharn's lips. Tharn was greedy, directly starting to suck and nibble at Type's lower lip. Slipping his tongue into Type's mouth. Figthing for dominance and exchanging saliva. Trying to eat the other like he was starving. Wanting more. Needing more.

Type noticed it and left Tharn's mouth, starting to place soft, sweet kisses on his cheeks, down to his neck. Where he stopped, to nibble and suck, marking Tharn. So everyone would know that he was very taken. He then moved on, down the other's chest, licking and teases his nipples. Earning a sweet moan. But he didn't want to spend to much time up there, because he had to prepare Tharn and that would take some time. So he quickly moved on, down to his stomach and then he reached Tharn's cock again. Placing a couple of kisses on it, before he started to lick along the veins. Enjoying the way the other moaned as response for his actions. 

Type opened his mouth more, taking Tharn's cock into his mouth, moving the skin up and down with the help of his lips. Stopping to lick the top, everytime he reached it. Tharn's moans drove him crazy and his own member was aching with want and need. So he left Tharn's cock.

"Typeee..." Tharn whimpered. "Please!?" He then begged.

"I'm getting the lube." He whispered in his failed deep sexy voice again, "You want to use a condom?" He then added, actually wanting to know. Getting a green light from the boy, laying spread on the bed before him. 

"You will feel more pleasure without." Tharn gasped in response, feeling short of breath after the absolute pleasurable sensation his little kitten had put him through, just seconds ago.

"I asked you what you want. Don't care about me." He snapped, looking angirly at Tharn. But melting when he saw the other's look, with his large puppy eyes.

"Then, I say I don't want you to wear one." He replied, giving Type a quick big smile.

Type opened the lube, pressing the bottle slightly, letting the strawberry tasting lube slowly hitting his fingers. Then went over to Tharn, motioning to him to spread his legs. And he obeyed eagerly, but nervously at the same time. 

"Are you ready?" Type asked, placing a kiss on Tharn's forehead.

"Yes." 

Tharn could feel one of Type's fingers slowly approaching hos hole. Slowly pressing it in.

"Is this okay?" Type said, Tharn just nodded in response. Trying to not focus on the pain he felt when Type pushed in further, but to focus on the small amount of pleasure that it spread through out his body.

Type pressed in even further, right now hating that he had such short fingers. Because he felt like he couldn't reach Tharn's spot. Tharn had those long, veiny, amazing fingers. Knowing exactly how they should move to hit the right spot on repeat. He wanted those fingers inside him so bad, but he couldn't. So he just kept on trying to find Tharn's sweet spot and when he did, he could hear it on Tharn's pleading voice.

"Nhn... Ty- Baby.... The-ahah... So good." He moaned and that's when Type took the opertunity to push in a second finger. Making his boyfriend slip out a much louder pleading moan, letting him know that everything was okay.

When Type kept on hitting his spot, Tharn knew why Type always went crazy. He could feel the pleassure through his whole body, that drowned the pain he felt at sometimes. He felt boneless, like he was becoming one with the matress. If this is how Type feels all the time, oh wow was he proud of himself. Tharn kept on moaning by the intrusion, not realizing that Type had entered a third finger. Slowly spreading him more and more open.

"I'm ready Type." He moaned, tugging at the other's hair. 

Type listened and slowly slipped his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube once more and stroked the lube over his dick. Letting out low moans from the relief of finaly tuching himself. He then moved his face, up to Tharns. Stealing a kiss, as he settled himself between Tharn's legs. Tharn wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pushing at him to make him understand that he could enter his gaping hole.

Type was slow and very careful to not make Tharn feel uncomfortable. Pushing in all the way slowly, letting out low moans from the pleasure of feeling Tharn's hot cavern around his rock hard member. When he was all the way in, he waited for a moment. Just like Tharn did for him everytime they had sex. But it was very important for Type to wait now, Tharn needed to get used to the feeling of having Type inside of him. 

After a couple of minutes Tharn moved his hips in a round motion, letting Type know that he could slowly start moving. So he did, moving out slowly and pushing back in, slowly but harsher. Listening to Tharn whimper underneath him, moaning softly. Starting to move a bit faster as he felt Tharn putting his hands on his shoulders. Tharn pulled Type down, pulling him straight into a kiss. Wanting to feel the other boys breathing. Wanting to taste the other boy. Wanting to trade saliva. Wanting to feel his tongue, playing in his mouth. Wanting to moan into TYpe's mouth, so he could hear and feel Tharn's pleasure. Letting Type swallow every sound he made and he in returned swallowed every sound the other boy made.

Type pulled away for a moment.

"You are so sexy, you know that. You being open to try things you don't like with me, makes me want you more and more." He breathed heavily. "Knowing that you trust me." Type groaned from the sudding tensing of his muscles, feeling that he was getting close. "Oh god, I love you."

"I love you more my little kitten." He panted between moans. 

And he strated to moan even more and even louder, when Type took a grip around his dick, jerking him of in the same rythm as he thrusted into Tharn. Knowing that he himself was close, he wanted Tharn to cum with him. To go over the edge together. Moaning in unison from the amazing high that the orgasm gave them.

"Mhm... Ah... Type-So c- Nhn." Tharn's muscles started to contract, making him stiff, clenching around Type, feeling the latters dick throbbing inside of him. And that's when Type drove him over the edge. Moaning out loudly, moaning Type's name. Trembling, his whole body jerking, as white cum shot out on his Stomach, some even landing and sticking to Type's. 

Type came just a second after, after he had felt his lover clench around him so hard, making it impossible not to let everything inside him explode. Feeling his sperm leaving him and painting the walls of Tharn's anus white.

They both were short of breath when they were done, Type slowly slipping out of Tharn. Laying himself down beside the other.

"Do you want to shower? Or should I clean you up?" Type's voice was sweet and caring and Tharn was so sore and so limp that he couldn't really answer the question. So Type took that as a, he should clean him up. So he went into the bathroom, getting a bowl of water and a washcloth, cleaning himself up before going out to Tharn.

Type sat down beside Tharn and took the washcloth starting to stroke it over Tharn's stomach, then letting his hand take the wascloth with it, down between Tharn's legs, whiping away the cum that leaked out from his ass. When he was done, he just left the bowl on the nightstand, laying down beside his boyfriend. Cuddling up to him, embracing Tharn in hos warm arms. Placing a kiss at Tharn's temple.

"I love you, my baby kitten." Tharn whispered.

"I love you, asshole Tharn." Type snapped, but there was no fire behind it, "So what did you think?"

"It was good, but I am not gonna bottom again." He said, a smile starting to spread across his face, as he glanced over at Type.

"Yeah I won't be top again." Type laughed, "It isn't as good as being a bottom." Tharn raised an eyebrow, questioning what Type had just said. "I like when you take care of me, hubby. When you pamper me, giving me the best of pleasure."

"And I love giving you all that, just as long as I can stay beside you forever."

"I will never let you leave." Type replied, blushing. Laying his head on Tharn's chest as he took a grip around the cover and wriggled it out from underneath them. Pulling it over them, letting Tharn take over the embracing. Hugging Type tightly, as he laid on his chest.

"Don't you want to eat?" Type asked.

"No, I want to lay here with you, in my arms until morning." Tharn whispered. Stroking Type's hair with his left hand.

"Please do." Type answered and snuggled himself into his boyfriends embrace even more. Taking deep breaths while listening to the other's heartbeat. Falling asleep to the sound of the heart that was beating for him and only for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my three chapters of this fan fic. Be free to leave request in the comments on couples you want me to write about. Hope you enjoyed it. XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I came up with in one of my weird sex dreams. It is the first fan-fic I have ever written and I hope you enjoyed. If you are reading this before I have released another chapter, please come back and read the continuation of this story.


End file.
